


Promises

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Love, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Religious Content, Smuff, Smut, Sweetness, They waited, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: This is a birthday gift for Sohox.  She shared an ask with this idea, and it got under my skin and I had to write it for her.Rhett and Link confess their love in high school.  They get married and enjoy their first night together.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts).



> So, this fic takes giant liberties in pretending purity culture isn't rooted in control, misogyny and abuse. This is a Universe where these two boys can make this choice for themself without guilt, shame and dysfunction to offer them a sweet love story.  
> I make very general assumptions and statements about religion and faith. If purity culture holds pain or bad memories for you feel free to skip, this is supposed to be nice and fluffy.

When Link had confessed that he loved Rhett, loved him with his whole heart, in a way he’d never felt before, their entire world changed. Rhett had those same feelings, and both men felt the relief of no longer second guessing looks, or hiding the thoughts in their eyes, relief that was like the sun shining after a heavy fog. Rhett took these feelings seriously, had always done so with Link, he felt the need to protect, and to cherish.

The love and the cherishing was different now, less fraternal and confusing, more bright and all encompassing. But they both resisted the urge to tear down all their boundaries just yet. They made their whispered confessions in high school, when they were 17, and very much Evangelical. They felt responsible to maintain their Witness, to show that they still honored God with all they did, even their love, and so they waited. 

They held hands, and only ever in the presence of others. They learned the hard way that holding hands could lead to leaning and melting and the pull to feel each other was too strong to be trusted with when there was no one around to keep them accountable.

They had long conversations, their individual bibles in hand, discussing the sanctity of marriage and the commitment and the vows that were perfect for their relationship. They made everything into a ritual, after all, the Oath, The Rocks, The Tree, everything significant to them held it’s own set of whispered rules, reverent places in their hearts and souls. So they decided, and promised each other that they would get married, and their first kiss would be in a church, on that altar, in front of their families and community.

Rhett thought he had a harder time than Link. He didn’t see in Link the burn to hold the other like he felt. Some nights Rhett thought he would die, having to wait, hated the moments that he counted, the weeks and months until they were 18 and could get married. He hated being older, knowing that they had to wait until June instead of October, those few months where Rhett was 18 but Link wasn’t yet.

Link didn’t tell Rhett about his struggles, not really, about how closely he held himself around Rhett, fear of his will breaking, worried that any time, any place he might crack, and embarrass himself by breaking the promises they’d made to each other.

It was torture, but they reminded each other it was good, it was what they wanted, this suffering was nothing, compared to lots of other things, and it proved to each other, to God, to Jesus, that they meant what they said, they took their gifts of love seriously, and would not spoil them.

They busied themselves with finishing high school, with applying to NC State, with researching and setting out plans, and writing feverishly in their journals about their love for each other.

Link’s mom, being a nurse, had had “the talk” with Link, when he was younger, and she every once in a while would remind him she was there to talk, to answer questions, but Link would just flush, avert his eyes, mumble a “no, thank you”. Link certainly didn’t want to talk to his mother, and didn’t know where to begin learning about what would happen after their kiss, figured he and Rhett would learn together. He had the sense that biology would take over and they’d make it work. 

Rhett was not going to leave so much mystery. He had an older brother, after all, had found things, magazines in the house, in the woods, before he accepted Jesus into his heart and refused to allow pornography to dirty up his soul. So he took a more academic approach, finding health books in the library, anatomy texts, so that he felt confident he could take care of Link, make things perfect for him, once their relationship had been ordained, been blessed.

Rhett and Link’s mothers took the lead in planning the wedding, neither man caring too strongly about accent colors and flowers. Rhett had opinions about the food to be served, and Link insisted on making the playlist for the reception, but otherwise the two women were overjoyed to be throwing their sons a party, celebrating the sweetness of their devotion to one another.

The morning of their summer wedding, Link couldn’t eat a thing. He was a ball of nerves and energy, he felt like the whole day was impossibly long, while also worrying that he would faint, or mess something up, or throw up on Rhett’s rented tux. Sue flitted around him, tittering excitement and reassurance as his family helped with preparation, and tried to coax him into eating something, please Link, but he was certain he couldn’t keep anything down but water, and promised his mom he’d eat a granola bar or something after the ceremony.

Rhett couldn’t stop smiling, kept shouting at people in his house “y’all know it’s my wedding today?!” “Why don’t you come to my wedding, it’s gonna be great!” “Did you hear I’m getting married to the most handsome man in the world?!?!” Rhett’s brother teased him good naturedly, and he thought he would burst with all the excitement.

The two decided to walk down the aisle together. They said their vows out of their bibles, they'd each chosen their own verse. Neither man could help crying, of course, and Link was glad to have been able to get through his vows at all. While Link’s hands were even more shaky than usual, he was comforted by Rhett’s large, steady, if a little sweaty hands cradling them. 

When the pastor finally said the words they’d been waiting for, Link leaned up to press his lips to Rhett’s for the first kiss of millions, Link closed his eyes and felt peace, for the first time that day. It was not a choir of angels or some sort of fireworks display, it was settled, and it felt right, and Link was able to take a good breath for the first time in weeks.

The clapping and the whooping and the whistling from the congregation pulled them apart, and Link felt grateful that Rhett only dropped one hand, when they turned to face their community, a new partnership, recognized by everyone they felt mattered.

Link was grateful for all the practice kisses he was able to get in during the rest of the day. In pictures, he and Rhett kissed as they did on the altar, closed mouthed and sweet, but in the car to the reception, when they were alone, Link leaned over and kissed Rhett again, opened his mouth this time, to taste Rhett for the very first time.

Link felt giddy, broke the kiss only when his giggles threatened to erupt into Rhett’s mouth.

“I’m so happy.” Link said, holding Rhett’s hand at his heart, “You’re finally mine. All mine.”

Rhett looked back at him and nodded “Forever.”

The reception was wonderful, a pig pickin, of course, as all big celebrations in North Carolina must be, and the two men circulated the room, greeting and thanking guests. Link’s heart swelled every time Rhett came back to him, passed him on the way to another friend or distant relation to sweep him into more kisses before moving along. As the night wore on, Link grew hungrier for Rhett’s touch, more frustrated at all the other people that pulled his love away.

During their first dance, Link reveled in being able to be pressed against Rhett’s chest, their heart beats and breaths joining. Link couldn’t believe how perfectly he fit into Rhett’s arms, it was similar but so different from when they were little, when Rhett would hold Link during thunderstorms, or after he made Link watch a scary movie. Now Link lifted his head from the spot that felt just for him on Rhett’s shoulder and whispered into Rhett’s ear “I love you, Rhett.”

Rhett kissed him back, the love and devotion pouring between them, as the sounds of Merle’s crooning and their family’s celebration swirled around them.

They had booked a room in a hotel in Raleigh, took a cab there. Link nervously fidgeted with Rhett’s hand during the car ride. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to run and hide, or climb Rhett here and now, the stranger in the front seat disregarded completely.

“Did you have fun, baby?” Rhett’s low rumble pulled Link’s mind out of his steamy fantasy, he was sure he was bright red when he turned and smiled “Yeah. It was the best.”

Link watched the lights pass them outside the car for a minute and said “It feels illegal to have this much joy, this much happiness. I keep waiting for something to go wrong, someone in a suit to come and say ‘you don’t get to have your best friend and the love of your life be everything like this.’ It feels...greedy, you know?”

Rhett leaned over and kissed Link “Link, you worry too much. You deserve all of this, we deserve each other. And I hope I get to spend the rest of my life reminding you of it.”

When Rhett and Link finally entered their room, Link thought he might pass out. He was tired and overwhelmed, but he wanted to be here for every moment on this night. They had planned and thought and prayed about it for a long time, and he wasn’t going to waste a second.

Link made sure to put their bags in the closet, because he couldn’t have any messes distract him, then returned to where Rhett was standing in the middle of the room. 

“Let’s get you out of this suit, husband of mine.” Link was surprised at the low tone of his voice, as he pulled Rhett’s tie off, began working at the buttons on the shirt. Link could feel heat radiating from Rhett. When he finally opened the shirt and pushed it off with the jacket, he admired Rhett’s arms, ran his fingers down them for good measure, all the way down to the brand new ring on his finger.

Link was wide eyed and had to remind himself to breathe as he looked up at Rhett, his blonde hair, chinstrap beard working to make up for the jawline Rhett was so self conscious of. “You’re perfect,” Link reminded him, and pulled the undershirt over Rhett’s head before his hands fell to the black leather belt on his pants. Link could feel Rhett watching him, smiling. Rhett’s hands moved over Link’s back, his arms, always touching, exploring the same way Link intended to.

Link’s hands felt stupid and useless, he fumbled a few times before getting the belt open and the pants down. He left Rhett’s briefs on, still not ready for that quite yet, but he could see the outline of Rhett’s cock, filling out his briefs, hot and twitching when Link brushed it ever so slightly.

“Wow” Link whispered. His mouth felt dry.

Rhett kissed Link some more, moved his lips down Link’s jaw, leaving wet marks, mouthing at skin no one had ever touched before, not like this. Link shivered and let his eyes close, allowed Rhett to remove his jacket, his shirt and tie, and then his pants. 

Rhett pulled him close, into a hug where for the first time ever, they were pressed together, skin on skin. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist, felt Rhett’s arms around him, Rhett could practically envelope him twice. “This is perfect, isn’t it.” Rhett whispered in Link’s ear. 

“Yes it is.” Link whispered back, kissed Rhett on the chest. “I never want to be apart from you, bo. This feels like home.”

They held each other like that for a few moments, until Link shifted, or maybe Rhett did, and Link’s attention was brought to his cock, hard and aching, pressed against Rhett’s. Both men gasped, and Rhett pulled away so he could look at Link, held his hand and guided them to the bed.

When the back of Rhett’s legs hit the bed, he sits, holding Link by the waist so he doesn’t follow Rhett down onto the bed, as is his first impulse. Link is driven by touch, wants to feel all of Rhett, all over him.

Rhett is now able to lean in and leave light kisses on Link’s stomach, his huge hands Holding Link to him. He moves his lips down to where Link’s briefs are stretched with his erection, Link’s hips move on their own, desperate for some attention there, unsure even what he is asking for. Rhett uses his lips, tracing Link’s cock, when he moves up to the sensitive head Link feels himself twitch, cries out. Rhett takes one of his hands and cups Link, squeezes so gently and begins to familiarize himself with his husband’s dick.

“Oh my god, Rhett.” Link’s head is thrown back, he is using his fingernails on Rhett’s arms. “I need, I need you.”

Rhett looks up at Link, “Take your underwear off, Link. Let me see you.”

Link’s head is cloudy, or his brain is missing some blood because normally Link is bashful about being naked, but in this moment he has no thoughts of self consciousness or modesty, he pushes his briefs down and off, steps out of them entirely. His cock is long, bounces and swings with his movements, and he’s mesmerized with the way Rhett looks at him, just the way Rhett is mesmerized by the weeping cock in front of him. 

Rhett steadies it with one hand, and while he holds eye contact with Link, wraps his lips around Link for the first time. The two hum in pleasure at the same time. Rhett is surprised at the way it tastes, how much the taste makes him want more. Rhett loves the feel of the soft skin, the firmness of it on his tongue. Link has his arms up on his head, pulling his dark hair a little, the sensations delicious and intense.

“Rh-Rhett that’s so good. I’m not, I won’t last long if you do that.”

Rhett smiles and pulls off, that’s something he’s looking forward to doing more of later, when they aren’t so wound up. 

“Me too Link, you’re delicious.”

Rhett pulls Link onto him, scoots them up onto the bed completely. Link leans in to slot his mouth onto Rhett’s. He can taste his own saltiness, and it makes him suck on Rhett’s tongue. Link pushes Rhett to lay back on the bed, so their cocks are lined up. Link holds up some of his weight with his hands and knees, and both men moan and gasp the first time Link rolls his hips so their cocks rub together. Link can feel his cock, Rhett’s cock, Rhett’s belly and soft hair, the friction of everything radiating from his center.

“Is this-- this ok?”

Rhett seems to be having a hard time responding, nods and makes some noises of affirmation. When Rhett’s giant hands land on Link’s ass, his palms encouraging the rolling movement, Link lets out an “Ah!” He feels so small in Rhett’s hands. 

He is quickly reaching a point of no return, and suspects Rhett is doing the same. “Look at me” Link gasps, and Rhett does, his green eyes focused on blue in the dim light.

They move against each other like that. Their voices blending and breath hot between them. Rhett thinks Link is beautiful, his hair messy over his forehead, eyebrows arched in pleasure. Rhett has never felt anything like this, not in his dreams, or in the rare times he has taken himself in hand.

“I love you. I love you!” Rhett is able to speak those words as he comes. He feels his own release wet on his stomach, and with the change in sensation, Link cries out as well “Oh God! I love you Rhett!” And Rhett feels a new warmth.

Link collapses on top of him, both men periodically shaken with aftershocks, shivers of pleasure. Link is laughing, sounds a little hysterical, and Rhett knows how he feels. Rhett holds Link, pets his hair and the two wait for their breathing and hearts to slow down.

Without meaning to, they fall asleep.

Rhett wakes up to Link making some distressed noises. He brings his eyes into focus and Link appears to be peeling himself off of Rhett. The look on his face of concern and distaste is perfect to Rhett, familiar and hilarious, and Rhett begins to laugh. 

Link jumps, startled that Rhett is awake at all. “It’s like glue, Rhett dang!”

Rhett pulls Link back down into his arms, as he moves he feels the stickiness as well. He muffles into Link’s hair “Let’s take a shower, baby.”

Rhett frees Link from his embrace, and watches as Link gets up, an exasperated shake of his head undermined by the fond smile on his face. Rhett makes an “Mm-mm” noise as he watches Link walk into the bathroom, their nap refreshing, and Rhett feels his cock filling out again as he watches the jiggle of Link’s tiny, pert ass and broad shoulders. 

When Rhett joins Link in the bathroom, Link has turned on the shower, is waiting for it to warm to his preferred temperature. 

  
Rhett is struggling to pee, his erection making things difficult. “What time is it?” Rhett asks. Link leaves the bathroom to find the clock, calls back “3:21 am!”

“Wow” and Rhett yawns. 

He closes his eyes as he hears Link return, deciding he needs to pee so he can get into the shower and touch his husband more. 

  
Rhett is finally able to do so, and he opens the shower curtain to find an already wet and sudsy Link.

The two banter and play with each other, fighting for space under the warm spray, Link complaining that Rhett is too giant and hogging all the water, Rhett retaliating by wrapping Link in his arms, grabbing handfuls of Link wherever he can “There. I’ll keep you warm, Link. Always.”

Link hums in contentment, stays where he is for awhile, until he decides he’s ready to get out, and rinses off. Rhett can see Link is mostly hard, just like he is. Rhett talks to him while he dries off. “You tired? Or do you have...energy?” Rhett is unsure how to talk about this stuff, it’s so new, after all.

Link pulls the shower curtain back slightly, looks Rhett up and down “I definitely have some...energy for you.”

Rhett laughs and hurries to rinse off. 

He returns to the room to find Link has turned the bedspread down, it’s nothing but white sheets for them now. His gorgeous husband is stretched out on the bed. 

Rhett has retrieved lube from his bag, nervously places the small bottle on the bedside table where Link can see it. Link’s eyes follow his movement, previously distracted by Rhett’s mostly hard cock while he walked .

“You ready for this Link? We can wait, there’s plenty of...other stuff we can do.”

Link is flushed, reaches out for Rhett’s hand. “I want to try. I’ve been thinking about this forever. I want you, Rhett.”

“Ok my love.” Rhett bends down to kiss Link, a thrill he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over, and then moves to kneel between Link’s legs. 

Link is fully hard now, watching Rhett from the length of his torso, and Rhett winks at him, enjoying the admiration and the audience.

Rhett understands that this is different than sex with a woman, knows it’s his responsibility to not hurt Link, knows it’s going to take patience. He takes Link in his hand, gently strokes it from root to tip a couple times. Link arches into the contact, a contented sigh dripping from him. Link continues watching as Rhett moves to mouth at Link’s balls. It’s an entirely new sensation for both of them, but not an unpleasant one, and Link absentmindedly runs his hands over his chest, enjoying all the new experiences. 

Link is getting lost in Rhett’s lips and mouth at all the sensitive skin at his groin. Rhett’s beard tickles a little, and he is kissing and sucking. The first swipe of Rhett’s tongue on Link’s hole is a shock, the warm, wet pressure of the tongue there surprising, and Link finds he’s bent his knees, offering even more access. 

Link moans and hums as Rhett continues, more broad strokes with his tongue, Link sometimes feels Rhett’s hands squeezing or moving some part of his body, and Link thinks he could do this forever.

“Rhett…” Link’s voice is syrupy, slow and sinful and Rhett chuckles.

“You good, gorgeous?” Rhett pauses to check on Link and reach up for the lube before returning to Link’s asshole. Link is running his fingers through his hair, his body arcing and rolling with the pleasure. 

The first finger Rhett presses in is slick and cautious, Rhett feels Link tighten at the intrusion initially, Link hisses and lifts his head.

“Is that ok, Link? Does it hurt?”

Link shakes his head. “No Rhett, nothing hurts, it’s just...different. Give me a minute.”

“Baby you have all the time you want, this is incredible.” Rhett’s voice is wrecked, he’s hard, has been rocking his hips into the mattress beneath him, the decadent image of Link enjoying his mouth is almost enough for Rhett.

Rhett is patient, continues to lick and pet at Link, keeping his finger still, until he feels Link relax again, move his hips in invitation, and now Rhett is moving in and out slowly.

Link has decided the sensation of Rhett’s finger in him is fine. It’s not particularly exciting, but Rhett’s tongue is, and if sex is like this, he will be OK. He will happily take Rhett’s tongue, and then his cock, and then will come by touching himself, or Rhett will put his mouth on him some more. 

Rhett adds another finger, and there is more stretch, a little bit of sting, but that fades quickly, and Rhett begins moving his fingers differently, moving in circles maybe, or bending his fingers that begins hinting at other sensations entirely.

“Oh” Link begins.

“Am I hurting you?” Rhett’s voice is concerned.

“No! No, it’s, it’s good Rhett, keep doing that…”

Rhett now has two fingers mostly all the way into Link, and he’s amazed at this whole process. Nothing in the magazines ever looked this beautiful, nothing in all those books hinted at how perfect, how powerful he’d feel making Link writhe and moan the way he has been. Rhett thinks he could do this for hours, he can ignore the throbbing in his cock to hear Link gasp and sigh the way he is.

As Link is relaxing into the feelings, Rhett is exploring more, and he feels a little bump inside of Link. It makes Link twitch a little, then when Rhett goes back and rubs it more, it makes Link shout.

“Oh Gosh Rhett!” Rhett could see Link’s cock jump when he did that.

“What was that?” Rhett asks, and Link looks up at him.

“I don’t know but I liked it.”

“I think I found your prostate, Link.” Rhett rumbled, one eyebrow cocked mischievously.

“Wassat?” Link asked, and in response Rhett ran his fingers over it again. The sensation made Link moan, drop his head back onto the pillows.

“Oh, Rhett, yes…”

Rhett was becoming more desperate. He moved his fingers more, judging the amount of resistance he felt, and thought it was worth trying.

“You ready for me baby?” Rhett asked, kissing Link’s thigh as it twitched.

Link was still breathing heavily “Oh, yes Rhett.”

Rhett gently pulled his fingers from Link, satisfied at the little whine Link made in protest. Rhett got up on his knees, poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and spread it on his cock. His neglected cock twitched, sent a shiver through him and Rhett moaned. From his place on the bed, Link admired his husband.

“Gosh, Rhett, you’re amazing.” Link thought Rhett, looming over him, cock in his hand was the best thing he’d ever seen before.

Rhett smiled at him, and leaned down over Link, holding himself up with his arm and legs, one hand still on his cock. Because of his height, Rhett was able to look into Link’s eyes, kiss him deeply, and then watch as he pushed the tip of his cock into his husband.

“Oh! Oh baby.” Link gasped and gripped at Rhett’s shoulders. Rhett froze, waiting for Link to adjust, relax. “You’re so big Rhett, dang.” And Rhett felt a clench in his belly, squeezed his cock a little to manage the sensation.

The sensitive tip of his penis was being pulled and moved as Link squeezed and relaxed, fluttered around him, and Rhett thought he might just cum then, he closed his eyes and waited until Link told him “Ok, come on Rhett, more.”

Rhett pushed in a little more, Link adjusting more easily now that the sensation was more familiar. He moaned and kissed at Rhett where he could reach him, while Rhett focused on controlling his urge to thrust and hump that were nearly overwhelming.

When Rhett was in as deep as Link could take him, he moved his hand from around his cock, was able to shift and relax a bit. 

“You’re sweating, babe.” Link whispered at him, wiped at his face, over his back.

“This is intense, Link, its-you’re amazing. I want to move, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Link kissed Rhett sweetly “I know you won’t hurt me Rhett. You love me. I love you. This feels good. I think you’re hitting that spot a little with your dick.”

Rhett moaned and sucked at Link’s collarbone.

Link wriggled a little, grabbed Rhett’s ass. “Come on Rhett, make love to me.”

Rhett let out a breath, and began rocking his hips. Link gasped. There was a little pain, some pressure that was strange to him, but as Rhett moved now, behind the discomfort was a heat, was a drive. Link thought it would be pleasure when he got a little more used to it. “Yes” he whispered into Rhett’s ear, and Rhett kept moving.

Rhett had never felt anything like this. Link’s tight heat was perfect. He was focusing really hard on not cumming, both because it seemed like Link was beginning to enjoy it more, and he wanted to make this last as long as possible.

“Oh, Gah, Rhett, yes, more!” Link had wrapped his legs around Rhett’s hips, moving on his own, encouraging Rhett deeper. The more friction he got, the more he felt Rhett’s hips push into his body, Link’s experience changed. The pressure lessened, and it became a thick, addicting rhythm, sending sparks through his core, he found himself bearing down on Rhett, seeking more of him, deeper.

“Link! Oh God Link.” Rhett was able to move more now, and he couldn’t believe what it felt like, it was incredible “I’m, I’m going to cum Link!” On instinct, Link took hold of his cock, began jacking himself off “Ok Rhett! Cum, cum in me!”

Rhett’s body was wracked with pleasure, rolling waves of it, his eyes rolled back in his head.

Link could feel Rhett cum, felt him tense up around Link, and soon after that there was a warmth at Link’s center. Link’s own orgasm sent sparks up and down his spine, a tension and release that was unlike anything else. 

Rhett had collapsed on top of Link, much like his “I’m dead” move, but this time Link welcomed it, felt satisfied that he had helped Rhett feel so good he was disoriented now. Link breathed, and rubbed his hands up and down Rhett’s long spine until Rhett moaned and shifted off of Link, sliding out of Link’s body. 

Link reached over for the towel he had used to dry off after his shower, and wiped himself off, wiped Rhett off as well.

Rhett pulled the blankets up around them, the two men kissed, slow and languid, once more, before falling asleep tangled in each other. 


End file.
